<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Different Eyes by EveryDay_ALittleMore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105060">Through Different Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDay_ALittleMore/pseuds/EveryDay_ALittleMore'>EveryDay_ALittleMore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But kinda according to Steve, Confused Steve McGarrett, Did I mention Steve Is Totally Confused?, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Embarrassment, Evil Kono, Family Feels, Fatherly Danny, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, I can't believe that's a tag :), Infantilism, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-con ageplay into dub-con into con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sort Of, Spanking, Steve's Pov, Sweet, Timeouts, but no one's addicted, confused everybody, not really - Freeform, pretty sure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDay_ALittleMore/pseuds/EveryDay_ALittleMore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened so fast that Steve didn’t even have a chance to react—<br/>Danny was wrestling with a second perp that they hadn’t even known was in the building, then he was shoved back into a table filled with test tubes—his skull cracking against the concrete wall.</p><p>(Just a taste to get you hooked :) )<br/>P.S. Read the tags!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened so fast that Steve didn’t even have a chance to react—<br/>
Danny was wrestling with a second perp that they hadn’t even known was in the building, then he was shoved back into a table filled with test tubes—his skull cracking against the concrete wall.<br/>
“Danny!”<br/>
Clenching his jaw, Steve tackled the perp who was attempting to run away, landing a solid punch that KO’d the dirtball.<br/>
“Chin, Kono—get EMS on the scene, Danny’s been injured.” He said into his headset as he swiftly secured the perp and headed over to a groggy Danny, blood streaming from a gash on the side of his head, a dark bruise already forming.<br/>
“Danny, you with me, buddy?” Steve questioned as he put a stabilizing hand on the downed detective’s shoulder, eyes flicking over his face anxiously.<br/>
“Stevie?” Danny muttered.<br/>
Steve frowned. Stevie? He didn’t have time to question the choice of nickname though as Danny blinked at him unfocusedly, eyes slipping shut.<br/>
“Shit!” Steve hurriedly searched for a pulse, huffing out a relieved exhale when he found one. It was fast, but it was there. “You’re gonna be okay, Danny. You’ll be okay.”<br/>
He looked over as Chin and Kono entered the room, their faces mirroring the worry he felt as they looked at Danny.<br/>
“How’s he doing?” Kono asked anxiously.<br/>
“He was awake for second before passing out, heartbeat is fast—“ Steve looked back at his unconscious partner, the blood dripping down his face not a good sign. “But his head—“<br/>
“Head wounds bleed a lot,” Chin supplied helpfully. “It might not be as bad as it looks.”<br/>
Steve knew that. But all the same, Stevie? What was that about?<br/>
Before he could think on it further, his gut telling him something was wrong but unable to tell him what—the sirens of the ambulance drew nearer, two paramedics rushing up moments later.<br/>
Moving reluctantly aside as they worked to stabilize his best friend, the rest of the Five-O team watched from the sidelines, worry rolling off all three.<br/>
As the paramedics moved Danny unto a backboard, his neck wrapped in a brace, Chin touched Steve’s arm lightly. “Brah, you should go with Danny, Kono and I can finish up here and meet you over there.”<br/>
“Yeah, boss, we got this.” Kono agreed.<br/>
Steve nodded. “Thanks, I’ll keep you updated.”<br/>
Following the paramedics down to the waiting ambulance, Steve followed behind in the camaro, hands gripping the wheel just a little bit tighter than he normally would.<br/>
He’d be all right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hint hint--Danny is not fine.<br/>Or is he ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve wasn’t sure how long he paced restlessly in the waiting room off the ER but it was long enough for him to start to contact Rachel, realize she and Grace were out of town for the next two weeks, and then come to the decision that he would wait until he had any news to impart before calling her. He did alert the rest of the team Lou, Jerry, and Max, as to everything that had happened.
</p><p>More time passed
</p><p>Chin and Kono arrived, taking a couple of hard chairs and leaving the floor to Steve who acknowledged them with a grunt before continuing to pace, ignoring the look that was shared by the two cousins.
</p><p>Finally, a doctor came out of the ER and looked down at the clipboard in her hands.
</p><p>“Family of Danny Williams?”
</p><p>Kono and Chin stood up as Steve abruptly halted in his pacing to look at her intently.
</p><p>“Here. What have you got?” He almost demanded, taking a few steps closer to her, Chin and Kono on either side of him.
</p><p>“I’m Dr. Sands, Detective Williams attending doctor.” The doctor introduced herself not commenting on the ragtag family. </p><p>She glanced down at the notes in her hand. “Detective Williams suffered minor head trauma resulting in a concussion. So far it doesn’t look like there will be any complications, but we will be keeping him overnight to observe him.”
</p><p>Kono relaxed. “That’s good news.”
</p><p>The doctor paused, Steve and Chin remaining tense.
</p><p>“What else?” Steve asked sharply.
</p><p>“Well, it appears that during the incident Detective Williams received a cocktail of drugs into his system, none of which appear to be dangerous.” She added hurriedly as she saw their anxious faces. “We’re running tests and so far nothing has raised any red flags, but with these types of incidents, it is always possible for side effects to show up days after taking the drug. If all goes well, your friend should be able to leave as soon as tomorrow.”
</p><p>“Is he lucid?” Chin asked as Steve processed the new information.
</p><p>Dr. Sands nodded. “In and out, when I left him he was asking for someone called Stevie?”
</p><p>Kono nudged Steve playfully. “Stevie?”
</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, I guess that’s me—my name’s Steve. But he’s never ever—ever—called me Stevie before. Is that important?” Steve questioned uncomfortably.
</p><p>“Hmm.” The doctor looked thoughtful. “I’m not sure, he’s scheduled for another MRI later today, any abnormal brain activity should show up. I’ll keep an eye out for it.”
</p><p>“Can we see him?” Steve asked hesitatingly, still sure that something was wrong.
</p><p>“Of course, he’s been moved to the third floor, room 310.”
</p><p>“Thanks, doc.”
</p><p>Steve headed for the elevator, all too aware of the twin glances of concern that Chin and Kono were shooting at him.
</p><p>“Danny’s going to be fine, boss, you heard the doctor, he could be out as soon as tomorrow.” Kono told him as he waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive.
</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Steve replied absently, brow creasing.
</p><p>“You know something we don’t?” Chin prodded.
</p><p>Steve shrugged. “I don’t know, just a feeling, you know? Something’s not right.”
</p><p>Feeling a little on edge themselves now, Chin and Kono fell silent, trailing into the elevator after the pensive SEAL.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah...I know nothing about what type of tests and scans you would get to detect brain anomalies..so...yeah, there's a lot of handywavymedicalstuff ;)<br/>I always welcome con-crit though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here is chap 3 :) <br/>Feel free to tell me what you think or whathaveyou ;)<br/>Oh, and enjoy!<br/>Or not.<br/>:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take long to find Danny’s room, Steve wasting no time in whipping open the door and heading over to his currently dozing partner’s bed.</p>
<p>Danny looked fine, a little more pale than usual, the gash in his head neatly sewed up—and wasn’t Danny going to be pissed they had to shave around it?—and was hooked up to an IV and various other medical devices. He also had a few bandages on the side of his neck and on his arms where the broken glassware must have dug into him—and filled him with drugs.</p>
<p>Chin stopped at the foot of the bed, Kono going to the other side and giving Danny’s hand a gentle squeeze. She looked over at Steve. “He looks okay—“</p>
<p>Danny stirred.</p>
<p>“Mmm…Stevie? Where’s Stevie?”</p>
<p>Kono hid her smile, Chin’s eyes twinkling.</p>
<p>Steve grabbed Danny’s hand, ignoring the others. “I’m here, Danny.”</p>
<p>Danny blinked his eyes open, eyes focusing on Steve’s face.</p>
<p>He smiled in relief, squeezing Steve’s hand. “Thank god, you okay? You’re not hurt?” He asked in a raspy voice, eyes scanning over Steve anxiously.</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m good, we’re all good.” Steve replied reassuringly.</p>
<p>Danny tugged him closer until Steve was forced to sit on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>Before Steve knew what he was doing, Danny had him wrapped in a hug, one hand cradling the back of his head. “You know you had me worried, Stevie.”</p>
<p>Steve returned the hug in surprise. Danny didn’t usually get this touchy-feely unless it was a life or death type thing—was it the drugs? Steve hadn’t even pulled one of his crazy stunts this time. Brow wrinkling in confusion, Steve patted Danny on the back. “Danno—“ He paused. Should he just come out and say it? Hey, you’re doped up on drugs?</p>
<p>“Listen, Stevie, go with Auntie Kono while I talk with Uncle Chin, okay?” Danny said finally pulling out of what had to be the longest hug Steve had ever endured. In his entire life, just to be clear.</p>
<p>Three sets of eyes bugged out (three jaws also hit the floor).</p>
<p>“What?” All three of them said at once. At any other time, they would’ve thought Danny was joking, but the deadly serious look on his face as he glared at Kono and Chin said quite plainly that this was no joke. At all. None whatsoever. Even Kono was lost for words.</p>
<p>“Kono?” Danny said again pointedly, a flash of annoyance passing his face. “Can you take Stevie for a walk or something?”</p>
<p>Kono looked to Chin and Steve for help but they were both as flummoxed as she was thus no help at all.</p>
<p>“Uhhh…yeah, sure, brah. Stevie, come on.” She said awkwardly as she retreated to the door.</p>
<p>When Steve remained where he was, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on, Danny affectionately stroked his cheek totally misinterpreting the SEAL’s hesitation. Steve jumped from the contact, but the blue eyes looking at him were almost hypnotizing as Steve felt himself adrift in some B-rated movie plot. “Hey, you can come back in a few minutes, all right? I just really need to talk to Uncle Chin, okay? Go with Aunt Kono.” He pushed him gently from the bed, giving him an encouraging look as Steve stared at him mutely.</p>
<p>Kono tugged on Steve’s arm, pulling him the rest of the way out of the room, door shutting behind them.</p>
<p>They stared at each other.</p>
<p>“Brain damage?” Kono finally voiced as Steve ran a hand through his hair, one hand resting on his hip.</p>
<p>Steve shrugged. “That, or Danny is a master of terrible jokes.”</p>
<p>They both paused hoping to hear Danny call them back into the room and laugh at them for buying his crazy act.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>They deflated.</p>
<p>In wordless agreement, they headed down the hall, intent to find Doctor Sands and figure out what the hell was happening with Danny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, poor beautiful confused Steve :)<br/>I loved writing this chapter, but again WARNING to anyone with any medical knowledge at all, I know nothing from that field so the med stuff is dicey and very handwavy. Sooo...yup.<br/>Con-crit welcome, medical advice welcome, and basically any kind of comment ;)<br/>Enjoy folks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you tell me the date, Detective Williams?” Doctor Sands asked from her seat next to the bed, Kono, Chin, and Steve hovering behind her.</p><p>“I already did all this before.” Danny said in exasperation, rubbing his head, careful to miss his injury. “And it’s Danny.”</p><p>Doctor Sands smiled. “Danny, it will only take a moment. Head injuries should never be taken lightly.”</p><p>Danny frowned and Steve knew that Danny’s detective powers were kicking into high gear. He knew that the doctor wasn’t telling him everything.</p><p>“Fine. It’s Friday the thirteenth, 2013.”</p><p>“Your name?”</p><p>“Daniel Williams. Occupation, detective with the Five-O taskforce.” Danny recited in a monotone. “What’s going on, doc? I thought I just had a concussion?”</p><p>“Just a few more questions. Can you identify the three people standing behind me?”</p><p>Danny rolled his eyes. “The rest of the Five-O team, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua. And Steven J. McGarrett.” Danny smiled at Steve.</p><p>His friends shared a hopeful glance.</p><p> “Any family?”</p><p>“Yeah, back in Jersey. Except for my daughter, Grace, who is with her mother on the mainland. Look, what is going on?”</p><p>“Can you tell me about the case you were working on when you sustained your head injury?”</p><p>Danny frowned and then looked over at Steve.</p><p>“Stevie’s at an impressionable age, does the case really matter?” Danny asked the doctor in a quiet voice that Steve and the others were just barely able to pick out.</p><p>Kono bit her lip to keep from smiling, she knew that whatever was wrong with Danny could be serious—but Steve’s face, which was now in a frown, was priceless. A Navy SEAL, impressionable?</p><p>“What age is that?” The doctor asked before Steve could say anything.</p><p>Danny frowned, an uncertain look on his face. “I—I don’t—“ Danny’s eyes narrowed in frustration. “I don’t know. Why don’t I know that?” He looked at Chin and Kono in askance.</p><p>“Okay, it’s normal for the memory to be affected temporarily after an injury such as yours.” The doctor soothed before his friends could answer.</p><p>Danny nodded distractedly, his nerves starting to show by the way he folded his arms across his chest, hands clenched. “Yeah, so will I get that stuff back, or what? What else is gone?”</p><p>Chin noted how Danny continued to speak in a hushed voice in an effort for ‘Stevie’ not to overhear.</p><p>“I’d like to run a few more tests before I answer that, but usually people with injuries such as yours do regain their memory anywhere from the next few hours to the next few weeks. You’ll have to give it time.” The doctor glanced at her watch. “You’re actually due for another MRI in a few minutes.”</p><p>Danny nodded again, worried blue eyes finding Steve’s.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, sure. Listen can I have a moment with Stevie before I go?”</p><p>The doctor, who had stood up, glanced over at Steve who nodded shortly.</p><p>“Of course, a few nurses will be back in a few minutes to get you over to the MRI.” The doctor quietly left, Kono and Chin following suit after Danny gave them a pointed look.</p><p>Once alone, Danny patted a spot next to him on the bed and looked at Steve expectantly.</p><p>Not sure how much—if any—he should play along—he still couldn’t believe that Danny thought he was a <em>child</em>, Steve paused.</p><p>“Stevie, come here.” Danny requested, the all too familiar Dad-voice that he used on Gracie seeping through his tone.</p><p>Feeling even more off kilter with the voice being directed at him, Steve found himself walking forward and perching on the side of the bed.</p><p>Danny took his hands in his, either ignoring the stiff and obviously uncomfortable way Steve was sitting or misunderstanding the reason behind it. “The doctor is going to fix me up, Stevie, so you don’t need to worry, okay? I’ll be all right.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>Was he—was he trying to <em>comfort </em>him?</p><p>“I know that, Danno.” He finally said.</p><p>Danny reached out and brushed back Steve’s hair, smiling at him. “Good. I want you to know how proud I am of how brave you’re being. I know it’s not easy seeing me in the hospital.”</p><p>Proud? Brave? Steve felt lost.</p><p>Before he had a chance to find something to say, two nurses were entering the room, Chin and Kono peeking through the doorway.</p><p>“Looks like it’s time.” Danny wrapped Steve in another hug.” I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”</p><p>“Wait, tomorrow?” Steve’s voice was muffled from where Danny had pressed his head onto his shoulder.</p><p>Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, Danny pushed him gently from the bed and gave him one more smile before the nurses whisked him away.</p><p>It was only his shock at the display of affection that had Steve standing dumbfounded and mute until Danny disappeared and Chin rested a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Steve?”</p><p>Getting himself together, the SEAL put his hands on his hips and turned to the other two.</p><p>“I feel like I am in the freakin’ Twilight Zone, you have no idea.”</p><p>“I was thinking more Outer Limits, but sure, boss.” Kono said folding her arms.</p><p>Chin coughed.</p><p>Kono and Steve looked over at him.</p><p>“Uh, now’s probably the time to tell you about what Danny wanted to talk to me about…”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Well?” Steve prompted.</p><p>“Steve, he made me swear to him.” Chin said hands up in a placating gesture.</p><p>“Uh-oh. I think I know where this is going. Little Stevie?”</p><p>Steve gave Kono a dirty look and then focused back on Chin. “What’d he want you to do?”</p><p>“Get you out of the hospital, fed, put to bed, and to bring you back tomorrow.” Chin avoided Steve’s laser like glare by looking anywhere but at him.</p><p>“Aww. That’s so sweet!” Kono giggled totally ignoring Steve’s death ray gaze.</p><p>“I’m not going to just leave him here because he’s gone absolutely crazy.” Steve argued, hands gesturing sharply through the air for emphasis a trait he’d picked up from Danny after all their years partnered together. “I’m not a kid, I’m staying here until I know what the hell is going on with him.”</p><p>“Boss—“</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Steve, listen to me.” Chin barreled ahead before the other man could stop him. “Danny doesn’t need any more stress on his plate, it’ll be better for him if he at least thinks that you’re not here. He needs to know you’re all right.”</p><p>Steve frowned indecisively.</p><p>Seeing the opportunity, Chin spoke again, quickly. “Good. You’ll stay in the waiting room, eat at least one full meal, I’ll get you a blanket, and if he asks you, I did everything he said.”</p><p>“Chin—“</p><p>Chin ducked out of the room before Steve could finish.</p><p>Kono shrugged still trying to hide her smile.</p><p>“You’re lucky he’s not dragging you out of here. Stevie.”</p><p>Steve glared at her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BTW, if anyone knows the sort of questions they ask after sustaining a minor concussion, that'd be great--if not, well, they always ask these types of things on TV so...I'll assume I did a fair job in that respect even if that might not be case :)</p><p>Oh, and I have no idea what time period this fic is in. Just that its before everything with Adam and Charlie and Matt and that I picked out anything that didn't fit in this universe and threw it out :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof, a lot of medical mumbojumbomakeyuppy going on in this chapter...<br/>But oh well.<br/>Here's a new chapter!<br/>Enjoy!<br/>Or don't :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ZZZ.ZZZ.ZZZ.</p><p>Steve started, hand going for his phone that was lying on the bench next to his head.</p><p>“McGarrett.”</p><p>“Steve, Danny just texted me—he’s wondering where we are. You want me to stall him?” Chin asked.</p><p>“Huh? Oh.” Steve closed his eyes and straightened his mouth, one hand on his head as he remembered yesterday. “No, no it’s good. How soon can you be here?”</p><p>“Fifteen.”</p><p>“I’ll be ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later they were entering Danny’s room, Kono already sitting by the bed.</p><p>Chin blinked at her.</p><p>“When did you—?”</p><p>She smiled sweetly, ignoring him in lieu of watching Danny once more wrap Steve in a hug, pulling him down to sit on the bed next to him.</p><p>“How was Uncle Chin’s, Stevie?” Danny asked him.</p><p>“Oh, uh—good. It was good.” Steve fumbled.</p><p>Kono bit her lip.</p><p>Danny eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>“Why is he in the same clothes?” He asked Chin.</p><p>“I didn’t have a change of clothes for him at my place.” Chin replied smoothly.</p><p>Accepting this, Danny looked back at Steve who was looking at him innocently.</p><p>“Hm. He fed you junk food, didn’t he.”</p><p>Steve and Chin both opened their mouths to protest but Danny waved a hand dismissively.</p><p>“I guess it doesn’t matter. For one night. Doc says I should be released this afternoon.”</p><p>Steve glanced over at Chin and Kono who were on the other side of the bed.</p><p>Kono raised her brows in confusion. She hadn’t heard anything.</p><p> Steve got up from the bed, Danny snagging his wrist.</p><p>“Where are you going, Stevie?”</p><p>“Need the head.” Steve lied as he tried to extricate himself.</p><p>“Chin?”</p><p>Steve froze, feeling embarrassed even though he knew that Danny was confused, and he obviously didn’t need any help.</p><p>“Uh. Yeah, sure, I’ll go with him.”</p><p>Chin pulled Steve from the room, Kono barely managing to contain a smirk that abruptly vanished from her face as Danny turned to her.</p><p>Once out of the room, Steve got hold of himself and pulled his arm free. “Seriously?”</p><p>Chin shrugged helplessly.</p><p>“Did you want Danny to do it?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Ah, Commander. I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>They looked over to see Dr. Sands approaching.</p><p>“I have some news.”</p><p>Not liking the way that sounded, Steve folded his arms tightly across his chest and looked at the doctor intensely.</p><p>“Give it to me.”</p><p>“Well, we’ve detected an abnormal bruise on the temporal side of his brain.” She said. Seeing their worried faces, she raised her hands. “I’m sorry, that must sound worse than it is. Thus far, it has not showed any sign of spreading and there appears to be no lasting damage. But we believe that in conjunction with the blow to the head and the various drugs he was given, Danny’s brain has rewired certain parts of his brain. Such as equating you, commander, with a child, most likely linking past experiences with his own child with you. The drugs have vanished from his system, much quicker than we expected. We are testing some samples of his blood for an unknown drug that we just discovered was lacing a strong sedative, but we haven’t been able to find a match yet.”</p><p>“His brain’s been rewired? Like permanently?” Steve asked, hiding his distress.</p><p>“I don’t believe the change will be permanent, but it may well last for several days, maybe even weeks, while his brain heals from its concussion.”</p><p>“So he’s not in any danger?” Chin piped in.</p><p>“Not as far as we can determine. He will of course have to come in for weekly tests and scans so that we can monitor his progress, but he should be just fine. Once he recognizes Commander McGarrett for who he is, he shall most likely be able to return to duty within a few days. Under someone’s supervision of course.” She looked at Steve.</p><p>“Won’t he wonder why he can’t go back to work?” Steve questioned.</p><p>“We’ll put him on desk duty, that will buy us some time at least.” Chin suggested.</p><p>“So he’s just going to keep acting as if I’m a kid?” Steve demanded.</p><p>“In all likelihood, yes. And before you think it, commander, hiding isn’t going to do Danny any favours. High stress situations can often prove detrimental to head injury patients. Such as losing a child.” She added pointedly. Steve frowned guiltily. He didn’t want to leave Danny alone in this state, he’d take a bullet for the guy, but this was something else and Steve wasn’t sure if he could handle it. “I know his delusion is not at all pleasant for any of you to see, but if we try and force him to realize the flaws in his delusion, it could be extremely dangerous for his mental health. The best thing we can do is play along with his view on the world, specifically Commander McGarrett, and wait for him to come out of it by himself.”</p><p>Steve frowned unhappily, not at all relishing the thought of spending possibly weeks pretending to be a kid.</p><p>“How am I supposed to work if he’s going to be there trying to wrap me in bubble wrap?” He asked tentatively, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he guessed the answer.</p><p>“I would suggest taking a few vacation days, commander. It’s in Danny’s best interests.” She added when Steve started to protest.</p><p>Steve folded his arms, mouth pulled down into a deeper frown.</p><p>This just kept getting better and better, he grumbled to himself.</p><p>“Will he remember all—this?” Steve asked, waving a hand.</p><p>“Hard to say, I really haven’t dealt with any cases like this. There’s a possibility he might forget, then again he might not.”</p><p>Steve resisted the urge to glare at the well-meaning but annoying doctor.</p><p>“Thank you, Doctor.”</p><p>“Not a problem, I’ll go see how my patient is doing.” She disappeared into Danny’s room as Chin watched Steve carefully.</p><p>“Steve, I really doubt it’s going to take weeks, you know our Danny, he’s a fighter.” Chin said encouragingly.</p><p>Steve grunted.</p><p>“He would do the same for you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. And he would hate it just as much.” Steve sighed rubbing his face. “Chin, I need you to do me a favour. Go grab up some of Danny’s stuff and drop them by the house, I have a feeling this is going to last a whole lot longer than we think.” He added glumly.</p><p>Chin clapped him sympathetically on the shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What'd you guys think? Is Kono evil? Is Chin as un-amused as he seems? Is Doctor Sands even a doctor??<br/>We may never know.<br/>;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter up!<br/>The old brain is starting to move once more :)<br/>Enjoy!<br/>Or don't.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they went back into the room, Danny was standing up and holding a small bag with medicine that the doctor must have had, hospital gown switched out for the clean set of clothes Kono had brought for him. He was nodding along to something she said, giving Steve a distracted smile.</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” He said. “Thank you.”</p><p>“A pleasure, Danny.” Doctor Sands smiled and exited the room.</p><p>Danny flung his arms in the air. “I’m free!”</p><p>“You need a ride, brah?” Kono asked.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks. Stevie and I are so ready to get out of here.”</p><p>Steve shifted.</p><p>Danny raised a hand. “Wait a sec, did I drive here? Where’s my car?”</p><p>“It’s outside, Danny.” Chin supplied helpfully.</p><p>“Well I can’t drive for at least a week, could you drop it off, Chin?”</p><p>“Sure thing.” Chin nodded.</p><p>Holding back a sigh, Steve dug the keys out of his pocket, tossing them to Chin.</p><p>Danny frowned.</p><p>“Why do you have the keys?”</p><p>Shit!</p><p>Uh, what now? Do I lie? You gave them to me, don’t you remember? Haha..ha. Eh…</p><p>“He likes to play with them. Right, Stevie?” Kono asked sweetly.</p><p>Steve gritted his jaw. Oh, she was going to get hers. He didn’t know how or when, but she would. Not trusting himself to speak, Steve settled for nodding.</p><p>Before Danny could ask any more questions, eyes narrowing suspiciously, Chin dangled the keys. “Well, no harm done. I’ll meet you at the house.”</p><p>If Danny was at all surprised that they were going to Steve’s house, he didn’t show it.</p><p>“Okay, thanks, Chin.”</p><p>“No problem, brah.” Chin ducked out.</p><p>Danny moved closer to Steve and took hold of his hand, looking back at Kono expectantly.</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>“Yup.” She said brightly, smiling at Steve once more as she breezed past them.</p><p>Oh, she’s totally in for some major payback, Steve thought glowering after her, his hand tightening unconsciously on Danny’s.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Danny asked gently bumping his shoulder, blue eyes concerned.</p><p>Startled, Steve looked over. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s just get out of here.”</p><p>“I’m with you on that.”</p><p>Danny practically led Steve along, the latter keeping his face totally emotionless, his neck feeling warm with embarrassment at trailing next to Danny like a damn kid.</p><p>After a lot of stares and a few kind smiles from people who seemed to think Steve was mentally challenged from the way Danny spoke to him, they finally reached Kono’s car.</p><p>“Time to get this show on the road.” She called out as she slipped behind the wheel.</p><p>Steve was going to try and jump in the passenger side before Danny could—he should at least get that much!—when Danny opened the back door and gestured for him to get in.</p><p>Feeling trapped, Steve slunk inside only to be surprised again as Danny literally <em>buckled him in</em>. What the fuck!</p><p>Giving his hair a playful tousle, Danny shut the door and went to the passenger door, getting and giving Kono a smile.</p><p>“Let’s get as far away from here as possible.”</p><p>Kono turned on the engine, giving Steve another grin in the rearview mirror.</p><p>“You got it, brah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really liking writing Evil Kono. I think there has to be more interactions with her in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For anyone who didn't read the updated tags, read end notes for warning.<br/>For everyone else--enjoy this extra long chap :)<br/>Or don't. Sometimes that's just the way the cookie crumbles.<br/>:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve didn’t think anything could be worse than the trip through the hospital with Danny’s hand glued to his, but apparently the world was out to break records. It turned out that having Kono smirking at him from the front every five freakin’ minutes was pretty damn annoying.</p><p>The moment Kono parked in front of his house, he was out of the car and turning a blind eye to Danny’s disapproving look.</p><p>“Well, bye, Kono.” Steve said brusquely not wanting the woman to have any more chances to blackmail him when Danny did something ridiculous. Something <em>else </em>ridiculous, that is.</p><p>“Aw, doesn’t Auntie Kono get a hug, Stevie?” Kono pouted, arms outstretched.</p><p>Steve glared at her.</p><p>“Steve, don’t be rude.” Danny said in his Dad-voice. “She was very nice to drive us, say thank you and give her a hug.”</p><p>Kono smiled wickedly behind Danny’s back.</p><p>“Danny—“ Steve protested.</p><p>“Steven.” Danny countered folding his arms in a way that brooked no nonsense.</p><p>Feeling a hint of doubt as to what exactly Danny <em>would</em> do if he disobeyed him, Steve frowned and stalked forward, enveloping Kono in a slightly too tight hug.</p><p>“I will get you back for this, Kono.” He muttered so only she could hear. “You have no idea.”</p><p>“Oh, I love you too, sweetie!” Kono crooned.</p><p>Steve dropped his arms and gave her a dirty look just as Chin drove up.</p><p>“I miss something?” He questioned glancing between them.</p><p>“No.” Steve growled, arms folding.</p><p>Danny frowned.</p><p>“Hey, thanks for dropping off my car, Chin.”</p><p>“Hey, what are friends for, right, brah?” Chin replied handing Danny the duffle of his clothes. Again, Danny didn’t seem surprised and accepted them gratefully.</p><p>It was Steve’s turn to frown as he wondered yet again what exactly Danny’s current world view looked like.</p><p>“Well, I’d invite you in, but Stevie’s looking tired.” Danny said to Chin and Kono, the former handing him back his keys.</p><p>“I’m not tired, Danny.” Steve snapped. Danny ignored him which made Steve glower at the back of his head.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about it, brah. We’ll come see you tomorrow.” Kono told him cheerfully.</p><p>Chin gave Steve a helpless look before he and Kono said their goodbyes, driving off in Kono’s car.</p><p>Danny turned to face Steve, eyebrows raised questioningly. It was so Danny-like that for a moment Steve dared to hope that maybe his partner was back to normal—and then, he spoke.</p><p>“Stevie. You know better than to be so rude to your Aunt and Uncle, and I can see how tired you are so don’t try to fight me on a nap. Come on, get inside.” Danny shooed him inside.</p><p>“<em>Nap?</em> Are you joking right now?” Steve snapped incredulously, refusing to budge from the hall as Danny’s words finally sunk in.</p><p>“No, I am not joking.” Danny said seriously. “You are going to take a nap, then you are going to take a bath, those clothes need to be washed. Come on, Stevie.” He took Steve’s hand attempting to get him up the stairs, but Steve had had enough.</p><p>He yanked his hand away.</p><p>“Danny, this is ridiculous—“ He said, voice raising.</p><p>“Stevie—“ Danny reached out to take his hand again only for Steve to slap his hand away. Danny winced and Steve belatedly realized that he had accidentally hit where a gauzy bandage was covering up a laceration from the glass he’d fallen into.</p><p>“Danny, I—“</p><p>Danny took his hand again, pulling him into the living room and pushing him firmly into a corner. “Five minutes.”</p><p>Steve twisted his neck to look at Danny in annoyance. “Are you kidding right now? No, I’m not going to stay in this corner—“</p><p>He started to brush past Danny when he felt a firm swat across his backside.</p><p>His jaw dropped.</p><p>Had he just—?</p><p>“Six minutes.” Danny said firmly as he pushed him back into the corner unaware of the dark red Steve was turning.</p><p>“B—“</p><p>“No talking. Or do you want to be in this corner until you’re old and grey?”</p><p>Steve stood stiffly in the corner, face facing the area where both walls meet and still coming to terms with what had just happened.</p><p>Danny had—had <em>spanked him</em>, there was no other way to put it. And now he was just passively letting Danny give him corner time. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to get spanked again—not entirely, he thought face still burning with abject embarrassment ( he sent a little prayer upwards that at the very least Kono hadn’t been present, he shuddered at the thought)—the spank hadn’t even hurt, he just didn’t want a repeat occurrence, all right?</p><p>And when he had been spanked maybe he felt a little guilty, like he’d disappointed Danny somehow and this was just just desserts. Which was stupid of course. He had nothing to feel guilty about. Nothing.</p><p>He fidgeted.</p><p>This position left him feeling more vulnerable then he could have imagined, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.</p><p>Danny was still somewhere behind him, he could tell, but that did little to alleviate his sudden anxiety that they would be attacked and then he’d be too slow to help them—</p><p>He gritted his jaw.</p><p>Jesus, just hold it together, he told himself, hands flexing.</p><p>Time passed.</p><p>And passed.</p><p>…and passed.</p><p>I swear if Danny suddenly remembered and then just left me standing here like an idiot, I will kill him, Steve vowed even as a little niggling worry that maybe Danny wasn’t as ready to be released from the hospital as he insisted rolled through his mind.</p><p>Just when he was about to call out for Danny—just in case—he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and he sagged against the wall in relief.</p><p>“Times up. Hey, you okay?” Danny’s voice was thick with concern.</p><p>Steve turned around to face him and smiled half-heartedly. “Yeah, yeah I’m good.”</p><p>Danny didn’t look like he bought it, but he didn’t pry further. “Okay, now can you tell me why you were in the corner?”</p><p>Despite himself, Steve found himself scuffing the floor with his boot, eyes focused on the carpet.</p><p>“Steve?”</p><p>Steve sighed inwardly wondering why? Why him?</p><p>“…’cause I didn’t listen to you and was rude.”</p><p>Danny waited.</p><p>“And because I hit your arm—didn’t mean to hurt you, Danno.” Steve met Danny’s eyes for the last part, face earnest. He would never hurt Danny intentionally, never.</p><p>Danny’s eyes crinkled fondly. “I know you didn’t, Stevie. Come here.”</p><p>He hugged Steve tightly, Steve unconsciously melting into the hug.</p><p>After a moment he pulled away and looked at Steve seriously, one hand cupping the side of Steve’s face. “We don’t hit people, okay?”</p><p>Thinking how ironic that was, Steve nodded obediently. “Yeah, Danno.”</p><p>Danny nodded. “Okay. Now come on.”</p><p>Taking Steve by the hand again, he led him upstairs and to his room, pulling down the covers as Steve looked on gloomily.</p><p>Danny straightened and looked over at Steve who reluctantly went and sat down on the edge of the bed, intending on removing his boots and then flop back in the bed where he would just lie for an indeterminate amount of time before his ‘nap time’ was over.</p><p>But Danny surprised him again as he crouched down in front of him and started to undo his boot laces.</p><p>“Danno, you don’t have to do that.” Steve protested, his foot pulling away as he flushed red.</p><p>Danny just gave him a Look, and continued to help him take off his boots and then his socks, standing up and gesturing that he lie down before he pulled the covers snugly up to his chin, Steve looking at him with something amounting to absolute disbelief.</p><p>“You want a story?” Danny asked softly as he smoothed down Steve’s hair.</p><p>Steve burned red.</p><p>Unfortunately, Danny took this to mean absolutely yes, of course, he wanted a story, and went and sat on the other side of the bed over the covers, resting against the backboard as one hand played with Steve’s hair.</p><p>“Okay. Here we go. Once there was this family of fish that were terrorized by a shark until this one brave little fish saved them all.” Danny started just when Steve was about to protest.</p><p>So what if maybe Danny’s hand carding through his hair was oddly soothing, or that he had a pretty perfect storytelling voice, or that he was completely making this story up just for him—Steve was just tired all right?</p><p>He hadn’t slept well in the hospital, too worried about Danny to get more than a few winks, and his bed was comfortable, and Danny was safe now.</p><p>And maybe, somewhere deep, deep inside, he thought how lucky Gracie was to have a father like Danny—and…maybe he wished that his own father had been more like him.</p><p>Refusing to acknowledge these thoughts, Steve felt his eyes drift shut.</p><p>Before he lost all sense of awareness, he felt the bed dip and then felt a kiss pressed to his forehead, a soft goodnight washing over him as he felt some inexplicable warmth seep into his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Warning: non-consensual spanking of an adult, corporal punishment, whathaveyou. Kinda. It's a swat if anything--you'll understand when you read, but if that type of thing bugs you...then yeah, probably don't read.</p><p>Comments always welcome, and I am open to suggestions :)<br/>Concrit is also welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After much rewriting and editing--okay, fine, procrastination--here is another chapter!<br/>Enjoy! <br/>:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve woke up, suspiciously well rested after—he glanced at the clock—four <em>hours?!</em></p><p>He jerked up. That wasn’t a nap, that was practically a coma!</p><p>Annoyed, he swung his legs out of bed, wiping sleep from his face.</p><p>He padded out into the hall intent on telling Danny off—and then he paused, momentarily ignoring the aromatic smells wafting up from the kitchen to think about what the other man had said earlier.</p><p>
  <em>‘You are going to take a nap, then you are going to take a bath, those clothes need to be washed’</em>
</p><p>Steve shuddered at the implication, quickly backtracking to his room and pulling some clean clothes out of his dresser.</p><p>No, just—no.</p><p>Slipping into his bathroom, he stripped and showered in precise military fashion, and a few minutes later exited his room, clean with water still clinging to his hair.</p><p>Heading downstairs, Steve entered the kitchen, Danny’s back to him as he stirred something on the stove.</p><p>“Smells good.”</p><p>Danny looked over and smiled. His smile faded and he gestured to Steve with one hand, turning away from the stove.</p><p>“Did you take a shower?” He asked incredulously.</p><p>“Yeah. So what’re you making?” Steve asked quickly hoping to deter the conversation that he could feel coming.</p><p>Danny was suddenly in front of him, poking and prodding him as he looked for injuries. “Are you okay? You didn’t slip did you?”</p><p>“What? Danny, no. I’m good, I swear!” Steve ducked away from Danny’s inquisitive hands, a smile forming on his face at the sheer absurdity of the situation.</p><p>Danny sighed, hands steepled in front of him. “Steve, I know you’re starting to be more independent and everything, and I get it, I do. But please just tell me the next time you take a shower, okay? I don’t want you to accidentally fall and get hurt.”</p><p>Touched by the obvious concern in his friend’s blue eyes, Steve found himself nodding, face turning solemn. “Yeah, okay, Danno.”</p><p>Danny smiled, relieved. “Thank you.” Giving the side of Steve’s neck an affectionate squeeze, he returned to the pot on the stovetop, gave it a stir, and then moved to the cutting board where a mound of various vegetables had already been prepped.</p><p>“Can I help?” Steve asked after a moment of silently watching Danny slice leeks into neat little slices.</p><p>Danny smiled at him, that same smile that looked so out of place directed at Steve instead of Gracie. “Sure. Can you stir the sauce for me?”</p><p>Steve nodded and went over to stir the fantastic smelling sauce, taking a test taste when Danny wasn’t looking.</p><p>As the kitchen filled with more delicious aromas, the smell of frying chicken, and Danny’s absent chatter about his Nona Williams, Steve found himself relaxing, a soft smile curving up his lips.</p><p>Now this, this was normal—he and Danny had cooked together more times than he could count over the years, yeah okay fine, usually Danny cooked, but they were still in the same vicinity so it counted as together.</p><p>It was…nice.</p><p>He could almost believe it was like every other day—until it came time to actually eating the food.</p><p>“Danny, come on, are you serious right now? I am not going to choke—” Steve tried as Danny carefully cut up his chicken into bite sized pieces.</p><p>“No, you aren’t.” Danny agreed setting the plate down in front of him with its array of perfectly bite sized pieces. “You want some juice or water, Stevie?”</p><p>Whiskey, straight, is what Steve wanted to say, and make it a double, but instead he grimaced, reminded himself that he was doing this all for Danny’s well-being and mumbled juice.</p><p>While they ate, Danny remembered a funny story about his younger siblings Matt and Bridgette attempting to use one of his mother’s recipes for some type of sweetbread to surprise her on Mother’s Day with. It hadn’t turned out.</p><p>“—the kitchen was a war zone, flour everywhere, and me and Stella were panicking, ‘cause Ma and Pops were due to arrive from the airport in less than an hour. So we cleaned like we had never cleaned before, Stella ran out to get more ingredients, I got Matt and Bridge washing all the dishes they had gotten cemented together—to this day, I still have no clue how they managed to get five mixing bowls looking like plaster casts, I mean, we only every had three mixing bowls in the whole place—and just when Ma and Pops walked into the front door, Stella was pulling a cake from the oven that smelled heavenly—seriously, this was like out of a dream, you know—Ma was real surprised. She was even more surprised when she had a piece of the delicious cake which turned out to not be so delicious.”</p><p>“I thought you said it smelled like an angel had baked it?” Steve questioned in amusement.</p><p>“It did, only thing was—in our rush to get something cooked and ready for Ma, one of us—we still don’t know who and argue about it every Mother’s Day, I kid you not, Williams’ hold grudges like nobody’s business—used salt instead of sugar. The thing tasted foul.” Danny shook his head in rueful remembrance. “But Ma did applaud our effort—bless her sweet little head—and treated us to ice cream. So it ended well. Mostly.”</p><p>Laughing, Steve shook his head. “Was it you, Danny? The whole salt and sugar thing?”</p><p>Danny got a wounded look on his face and he put a hand over his heart. “Stevie. How could you accuse your Danno of such a wrong-doing?”</p><p>Smile faltering a bit at the words ‘<em>your Danno</em>’ Steve was once again jerked back into the sad reality of a delusional Danny.</p><p>“Hey, I’m only kidding.” Danny told him kindly, obviously mistaking his sudden shift in mood as repentance for thinking Danny was the mastermind behind the salt and sugar caper.</p><p>Summoning a weak smile, Steve stood up, intending to take his and Danny’s plates to the sink only to be waylaid by his friend who whisked them away before Steve could blink let alone protest.</p><p>“And speaking of ice cream, how about we have some, celebrate me getting out of the hospital?”</p><p>Steve’s brow furrowed. “I don’t have any ice cream.”</p><p>“Not yet.” Danny corrected dumping the dishes into the sink before turning back to him. “Huh? You feel like some? We can eat in the living room, maybe watch that movie Gracie’s loved since she was about your age.”</p><p>Steve was tempted to ask Danny just what age that was, but again he held his tongue. He didn’t want to upset Danny—like the doctor said, if they tried to break his delusion it could have serious mental repercussions. “Hey, if Gracie likes it, it must be something else.” He said diplomatically, recalling how the girl had begged him to watch some romcom he forgot the name of with some generic plot and cheesy dialogue. Not her best moment. “But seriously, Danny, I don’t have any ice—where did that come from?” He demanded looking at the container of pineapple coconut ice cream Danny had just taken from the freezer and was holding up with an innocent look.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You know what.” Steve retorted moving over to fridge and pulling open the freezer door to see if anything else was hiding. “I didn’t buy that.”</p><p>“Guess it must have been the ice cream fairy, I hear she does good business in Hawaii.” Danny said airily as he got out two bowls and spoons and started dishing up the icy treat.</p><p>Giving the fridge one last suspicious look, knowing there had to be a reasonable explanation for the sudden appearance of the ice cream, Steve closed the door and turned to Danny with a frown. “Who brought it here?”</p><p>Danny just hummed some random tune, scooped out more ice cream, and then finally put the container away, still not answering Steve who was getting more annoyed by the minute.</p><p>“If you don’t want yours—“ Danny started to pick up both bowls.</p><p>“Was it Kono?”</p><p>Danny gave him an indulgent look. “No, it was not your Aunt Kono. Now do you want this or not, ‘cause I can take care of it for you—used to be known as hollow-leg Williams.”</p><p>Steve’s brow wrinkled. “No, you weren’t.”</p><p>“And how do you know? Hm, Stevie? I got a lot of things you don’t know about me.”</p><p>Ice cream forgotten, Steve followed Danny into the living, a pout forming unbidden on his face, arms folding across his chest. “I know all about you.” He insisted, disliking the implication that Danny was keeping anything from him. Steve knew Danny better than anyone, just like Danny knew Steve.</p><p>Danny set the ice cream on the coffee table as he went in search of the remote, muttering to himself about tying it to the TV so he wouldn’t keep losing it.</p><p>By the time he found it and set up the movie Grace apparently loved—some animated movie called <em>The Rescuers</em>—Steve was debating on whether or not to ask Jerry to do an even more in depth search for all things Danny. He was <em>not </em>a control freak like Danny always liked to call him; he was just a very curious person who didn’t like not knowing things about their partner and best friend.</p><p>Settling on the couch with his bowl in one hand and remote in the other, Danny caught Steve staring at him intently and sighed. “Stevie, are you still thinking about that silly nickname?”</p><p>How can Danny be able to read me so well and yet still think I’m a child? Steve inwardly raved as he stared dumbfounded at the blond man. The old Danny would have known simply because he was Danny, this Danny thought he was talking to a child so why would a child be fixated on a trivial piece of information like a nickname? It made no sense.</p><p>Uncharacteristically flustered as he was by Danny’s spot on deduction, Steve spoke found himself speaking without meaning to. “Was that actually ever your nickname?”</p><p>Danny’s mouth twisted in amusement. “No, I was just teasing you.”</p><p>“You only have two nicknames, three if you count Danny—Danno and Jersey.” Steve had fallen down the rabbit hole and decided he might as well make the most of it, even if that meant lowkey interrogating his currently addled best friend on personal information.</p><p>Danny made a face at Jersey, a gift from Kamekona, and then reached out to tug Steve down beside him. “Yes, that’s right, buddy, three nicknames—but I gotta say that Danno is my favourite. You wanna know why? ‘cause my two favourite people in the whole world call  me that.”</p><p>Pulling a stunned Steve’s head lower, Danny pressed a kiss to his temple and smiled fondly at him. “Now eat your ice cream, it’s melting.”</p><p>Pushing the bowl towards Steve who automatically grabbed it, Danny leaned back on the couch and hit play on the movie, eyes focusing on the screen as the opening credits started to roll.</p><p>Steve hadn’t really ever noticed before, but it was true. Only Grace and him ever called Danny 'Danno'. When he’d first started it, Steve had to admit it had kinda been to annoy the easily aggravated man beside him, but as time went on…it had become weighted with fondness and just—special, in a way Steve struggled to define.</p><p>Before his thoughts could become too confusing, long forgotten emotions twisting and turning in his mind like some strange prehistoric beast writhing deep beneath the ocean, a sudden realization hit him and he grinned in satisfaction.</p><p>“It was Jerry!” He said triumphantly, startling Danny enough for the man to almost drop his bowl. “He loves this brand and he knows the code to the house.”</p><p>Danny smiled at the smug look on Steve’s face, one hand raising in surrender. “Okay, okay, I will admit that the ice cream fairy’s name may start with the letter J. Happy now, my little sleuth? Hm?”</p><p>Feeling inordinately pleased with himself, Steve finally took a spoonful of the—yeah, a bit melty—ice cream.</p><p>“Mmm. Did Jerry, oh, excuse me, the <em>ice cream fairy</em>, tell you where they got this ice cream from?”</p><p>“Nope. Apparently it’s a trade secret.”</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>Danny frowned at him and paused the movie so he could give Steve his full attention.</p><p>“Uh, I mean…um…” For the life of him, Steve couldn’t think of any G-rated swear words, Danny’s stern look making him want the couch to swallow him. How does Gracie put up with this? He thought as he planned out an escape route in case more corner time was warranted.</p><p>“No bad words, Steven. Please apologize for your language and promise not to use words like that again.”</p><p>Steve brightened. Was that it?</p><p>As Danny looked at him suspiciously, Steve quickly spoke before his punishment could be changed. “I’m sorry, Danno, and I promise not to use words like that again.” In your presence while you have a head injury, he added mentally.</p><p>Danny pursed his lips like he knew Steve wasn’t being completely truthful, but nodded and started the movie again, Steve settling in by his side with a contented sigh as he ate his ice cream.</p><p>I gotta find out where this ice cream comes from.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Steve is still very confused and very much a puppy ;)<br/>Just a quick summary of the chapter for all those people out there that read the notes first and then the story :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>